custom_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:10midnight10/Me realizing that Seasons part 2 card game won't work in reality
Everything that didn't change *How they are earned *Families Abilities Plants Sunflower - Sun: Gives 10 points during a minigame (if it has points). Can be used once a minigame. Can be cancelled out by a Kernnel-pult. Wall-nut - Protect: Can stop 1 Kernel-pult attack (optional), can only be used to potect yourself. Iceberg Lettuce - Freeze: If the challange is timed it gives you an extra hour, can also cancel the effect of Explorer and Torchlight zombies. Can be used once a challange and can't be used in a minigame to freeze time, but can be used twice a minigame/challange to cancel Explorer and Torchlight zombies' effects. Twin Sunfflower - Sun 2: Gives 20 points during a challange. Can be used once in a challange. Kernel-pult - Butter: Can cancel the effect of a plant with the Sun ability. Can be used on one person, once a challange/minigame. Can be blocked by a plant with the Protect ability. Tall-nut - Protect 2: Can stop 2 Kernel-pult attacks (optional), can only be used to protect yourself. Can be used once a challange/minigame. Stunion - Stun: Can take away 10 points from 2 people or give you an extra hour during a challenge/5 mins in a minigame, BUT only one of those two options can be used. Can be used one a challange/minigame. Endurian - Defend: Can stop 1 Kernel-pult attack and remove 10 points from the attacker. Can be used once a minigame/challange, only to protect yourself. Stalia - Stall: Stalls it's oponents by making it's oponents' miss a minigame turn. Can by used once during a minigame and could only be used on 2 people. Infi-nut - Infi-Protect: Can stop Kernel-pult attacks, can be used every 3 turns. Can only be used to protect yourself. Sun-shroom - Sun 3: Gives 15 points during a minigame. Can be used twice a minigame. Can be cancelled out by a Kernnel-pult. Celery stalker - Stalk: When a person tries to steal your points they will fail and loose the equivelent of the amount of points that they tried to steal. Can be used once a minigame/challange. Zombies Ra zombie - Steal: Steals the points made by the sun producing plant of one player. Can be used once a minigame/challange. Explorer zombie - Burn: Will burn the Kernel pult of the attacker and, when a plant is burned it cant be used for 2 challanges/minigames. Torchlight zombie - Burn 2: Will burn the attacker's Kernel pult and one other plant that the attacker has, if they have no other plant their or all of their other plants are already burned Kernel pult will burnig for twice the intended time. Pirate captain zombie - Parrot: Will disable a plant of the victim meaning that that plant will not be usable, can be cancelled by Kernel-pult, if the Kernel-pult is being stolen than it could only be cancelled by another Kernel-pult that belongs to the victim. Can be used once a person in a minigame. Hunter zombie - Snowball: Will make one of the victim's plants unusable, can be countered by a Pepper mint family member. Can be used once a person in a minigame. Parasol zombie - Parasol: Stops Kernel-pult's attacks. Jester zombie - Reverse: Stops Kernel-pult's attck and removes 10 sun from the oppnent. Can be stopped by a plant with the defend ability, can only be used twice during a minigame/challenge. Note Will be updated later Category:Blog posts